


Crushing on the Bad Girl (Vocaloid)

by lucsuria



Category: Abuse - Fandom - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Vocaloid, anime - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Cussing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucsuria/pseuds/lucsuria
Summary: Gumi Megpoid has given up on life. Ever since her mother and father met in college and had her, nothing has been normal in her life. With constant abuse from his father and suffering under his splurge on drugs to keep them powerless, Gumi doesn't see a bright future ahead of her; let alone any future at all, so she uses anger as a coping mechanism to keep others away to protect herself.Yuuma wants so desperately to detach from her mother's controlling nature but he feels powerless. After moving to a new school, he has to rebuild his social and academic life, with a few mishaps on the way.None of them thought that they'd gain much by meeting, but love blooms in the most uncertain circumstances, and it's up to both of them to learn and embrace it.





	Crushing on the Bad Girl (Vocaloid)

The sky was dark and cloudy, just as Gumi would’ve expected on the first day of class. If she had turned eighteen just a week ago, but there hadn't been much to celebrate. She had spent the day locked in her room, avoiding her father's angry booming voice and the pounding on the wall. Her mother had done the same. At night, when they were sure he'd left, she had hugged Gumi and pulled out a small slice of pound cake, the type that felt smooth and cloudy in your mouth. She had felt the tears hot in the back of her eyes, and she had felt them in her mom’s eyes. It wasn't a happy day. It was another day that she was reminded that her birth had caused her mother more pain than she could ever repay. 

Gumi pushed this thought from her head. She had to get dressed for the first day of class, the last semester of her education. She wouldn't be getting any other education aside from that, because she knew her mom couldn't ever afford it. Even if her father miraculously sobered, behaved like a decent human being and began to love her, years of frequenting bars and sniffing coke tended to drain savings account in pursuit for a half hour of pleasure.

Gumi pulled some torn leggings and pulled her over her hairy legs. Next was a striped shirt that exposed her hairy armpits but held enough cloth to cover her chest. She applied some deodorant and slipped on some sneakers that had their soles reglued more times than she could remember, the inside of the shoe brown from sweat and dirt. The final step was to brush her hair was well as she could with a comb and to wash her teeth with her disheveled toothbrush. She could hear her mother cooking downstairs, and she hurried down before her dad woke up. 

Her mother was busy frying eggs and placing some cheap ham on a plate, and even though she looked like she hadn't slept in months, she smiled at her daughter. Rea could notice that her daughter loathed school, but she had to ensure that she continued her studies. She wanted her daughter to reach what she had never been able to. 

"Good morning, sweetie," she said. She smiled, but it felt tight. She tried not to show her disappointment in her face. "First day, huh."

"Mom, don’t." she said, resting her head in her palms. "I haven’t even left and I already wanna return."

"Well, that’s too bad. Studying is important, and you’ve only got one semester left. You can survive perfectly." she explained. Gumi pursed her lips but she didn’t reply.

Gumi’s mom placed some freshly fried eggs in a plate with ham and slid it in her direction. Gumi reached for a salt and grabbed a pinch, not wanting to be greedy or wasteful. She ate quickly, hoping it would be enough to fill her until she returned for dinner. Lunch was luxury she couldn't afford. 

After downing a glass of water, Gumi returned the dishes to the sink and kissed her mom goodbye, coming closer than she would've liked to a bruise on her mom’s chin. As much as she tried, she would never be able to erase those images from her head. 

She left quickly through the front door, her bag heavy on her back. Her new notebooks were a war to obtain, with his dad complaining that they cost too much money. What a fucking degenerate. Her education was costly but apparently partying until three in the morning, piss drunk wasn't too costly for him. 

She sighed. It didn't do well to think about those things, especially because there wasn't anything she could do. It made her feel horrible, but she'd never tell that to her mother. She had already caused them eighteen years of suffering. Adding onto it would be worse.

She had to walk twenty minutes to her school, which used to be reduced to eight minutes before her dad had destroyed her bike. The walk was daunting, but there wasn't anything she could do. It's not like she could whistle at Goku and hitch a ride on his flying cloud. 

When she arrived, she was sweating buckets, and she new her back and her arm pits looked like she had pissed on them. She didn't care. Why should she? It's not like she could do anything about it, and besides, she had lost the motivation to take care of herself long ago. 

As she opened the doors, students stopped talking to stare at her. They knew. Class had begun, as was Gumi’s soon to be anger rampages, yelling at freshmen and sophomores and anyone daring to cross her path. Her name was whispered like she herself was a plague, but Gumi didn’t give a fuck. All she wanted was to hear the sweet sound of the bell signaling the end of the day. 

She pulled out her crumpled schedule, heading to her respective class. Walking to the room was easy even through the masses of freshmen and sophomores that were completely lost; students ducked, ran and even jumped out of her way. Gumi smirked. It was comical; downright entertaining. This was one of the things that didn’t make school feel so monotone and pointless.

Gumi found her room after a few minute’s walk, and she chose a seat in the back, close to the window where she would be perfectly content to daydream and not give a fuck about the class itself. The only reason she ever paid attention in class was because her mother had made a huge effort to steal leftover change around the house that her dad hadn't noticed in order to buy her supplies every semester. Not using her felt like she would be slapping her mother in the face, and she hated the idea. Besides, there was already too much slapping for her or Gumi to cope with. 

Students began to enter, making a point to avoid sitting with her, with the exceptions of a few freshmen who didn’t know better. From her seat, Gumi had a picture perfect view of the cul-de-sac of her school’s main gates, where she mindlessly looked at parents stopping, dropping their kids off and turning the other way, back to their homes. Most cars were pretty average, since the school itself was public and not particularly special in any way, but a car stood out from the rest, making Gumi recollect herself to observe this rarity. It was sleek, shiny and expensive. It rolled smoothly next to a section of the sidewalk, and she observed as a pink haired boy exited, looking like he was already bored out of his mind. Gumi chuckled. That was school for you. Next, a woman with the same hair tonality followed, wearing what Gumi perceived as a shapely spandex dress, paired with a large bag and some sunglasses. She snorted at this. What a showoff. Couldn’t she just have enrolled him into a private school? There were plenty in this area. 

She watched as the poor kid disappeared from the glass of her window. This kid would be particular, but he’d probably be forgotten after a while. School gossip was like fire; quick to consume but easy to snuff out if there isn’t anything to keep the flame going. 

After five more torturous minutes, the teacher arrived, making everyone shuffle in their seats and pull their belongings out. Gumi didn’t bother, since it was the first day and the introduction would either be a bullshit get-to-know-you activity, reviewing the syllabus, trying to preview the entire class in fifty minutes as a horrible form of real life clickbait, or a sadistic first-day homework assignment. Gumi knew she’d be bullshitting it in either case. It’s not like she had remembered any material during her last three and a half years. Her being here was a way to please her mom and give their parents the illusion that she had never arrived to fuck up their lives. 

The teacher began a review of the syllabus, which Gumi wasn’t surprised by, but she was surprised when the class was interrupted by clicking heels and the pink pair that she had spotted ten minutes earlier walking—no, waltzing—into class. The kid’s mother looked like she was forty, but Gumi knew that if it weren’t for the excessive makeup, plastic surgery and her richness that she wouldn’t be a MILF. Gumi almost snorted at the idea but stopped herself before she began a scene. It was too early. The mom smiled at the teacher as she pushed her son forward. 

"Hello, you must be the english teacher, right?" she asked, her voice two pitches higher than it should sound. The lady didn’t give the teacher a time to reply as she said, "Well, I’m just here to let you know that he was in late enrollment and to add him to your roll. If he misbehaves call me as soon as possible."

After a chaste kiss in the cheek, the lady sashayed away, leaving the kid embarrassed in the middle of the class. I chuckled, and some kids joined with my mocking as quietly as they could. The boy sighed and made his way towards the back, which surprised me. He wasn’t even looking at me, but I could physically feel the anger even as he sat down with his back facing me.

Reflecting, Gumi realized that the reason for his anger was extremely useless. That mom probably gave him everything, by the looks of her dress, shoes, purse and car. This Kyle was mad because his mom made a fashionably late appearance and ruined his Alpha Male image? Boo hoo. She would stand twenty million public embarrassments from my parents if it meant that they actually loved her and didn't spend their time drinking away their savings. Suddenly, Gumi had an overwhelming urge to slap him, but she couldn’t start a ruckus on the first day, right? Not unless he started shit. 

The class resumed from there, but Gumi still felt incredibly jealous and irritated with this privileged kid putting on a hissy fit for the stupidest thing. Suddenly, the teacher began to hand out index cards to write down important information, and after announcing to place both of their parent’s names and phone numbers, his hand went up. "Is it okay if I just write one of my parent’s numbers? I’m usually only with one of them all the time."

The teacher frowned at him. "Well, that’s all right, as long as you write down your mother’s phone number and an email, if it’s possible."

He went quiet for a beat before replying, "It’s my dad’s, not my mom’s."

Gumi’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth hung open in surprise and disgust. Was be serious? Leaving out your mom’s phone number just because she embarrassed him on his first day? Scoffing, she looked at her lap and blurted, "What a fucking idiot."

The kid’s face whipped around to face her. Gumi felt herself staring a little at his yellow eyes and his cotton candy pink hair, which had hidden his eyes earlier as he seethed. It was surprising he hadn’t already punched the wall and left a dent. He looked at her with indignation. "Excuse me?"

Gumi looked at the teacher, whose arms were crossed but whose expression read disappointment. Ah, fuck. It was too late, so she rolled with it. Straightening in her seat, she replied, "Your mother is fashionably late and you’re throwing a hissy fit. Wow, it’s the end of the world. My macho persona is ruined forever." she mocked, before deadpanning him. "Really? You should be thankful you have parents that drive you to school and let you sleep in on the first day, not whine about it like a little bitch."

Students reacted by laughing, gasping, or oohing as they expected a fight. Gumi didn't care about them, but if this kid replied snarkily, perhaps she would be getting detention on the first day, after all. His face contorted into anger slowly, and he turned to face her fully. She saw the anger fizzle out and as a replacement, a smile found his face. Lifting his chin, he said, "Maybe if you had the ability to stand next to me, you’d be able to win this conversation and accuse me of whatever you want. But you can’t do that. You need to stitch your armpits and find soles for your shoes, and then we’ll talk."

He had done it. Letting his emotions drive him wouldn’t have been the best approach, and besides, it was obvious to anyone that this girl was easily provoked. He had to admit that he was a major dick for stopping so low, but in hindsight, who was she to assume things about his life? At least he had hit her with things he knew were true; this girl was stinking poor. He hadn’t made shit up.

Slowly, her face contorted and reddened, and he glued the smirk on his face and remained impassive as she yelled, "You better watch that fucking mouth of yours before I make you chew my shoes. Is that what you want? Because I have no problem punching the smirk off your face, Kyle."

This girl was ridiculous, but intriguing. He shrugged. "I would love to, but I don’t fight with people who have look and act like shit. Take a bath, fix your clothes and we’ll talk."

He had to admit he had definitely crossed the line there, but damn. It felt good to put people in their place. The classroom was screaming like crazy, and the teacher was looking frazzled at the ruckus she’d begun. 

Gumi was positively going to kill this motherfucker. She was on her feet automatically, and her fists were clenching so hard she knew she’d have crescent marks afterwards. She raised her arm, but not before the teacher roared, "ENOUGH! Gumi, to the principal’s office, now!"

She glared at the teacher as best as she could, before offering a murderous one to this new egotistical bastard. She let her hands open as she reached for her bag and muttered, "I’ll kill you when I have the chance. Lunch is rolling around, you know."

The kid actually looked kind of frightened, and she let herself show a sadistic smile. She was going to beat him blue. Flipping off the class as she left, she stomped to the principal’s.

He sat back and let himself be lectured by the teacher about inappropriate behavior. She was predictable, but he knew there was something that wasn’t. He wanted to figure out why. Chuckling, he smiled. He’d tumble her defenses until he could be inside her head. 


End file.
